the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
The Crown (film)
|writer= Stephen Heneveld |screenplay= |story= |based on= |starring= |narrator=Mark Christopher Lawrence |music= |cinematography= |editor=Lesley Walker |studio= |distributor= |release= |time=107 minutes |country= |language=English |ratings=PG-13 |budget=$205 million |gross=$1.748 million |preceded=Dimensions'' |followed=''Shaun and Roger: Roger Breaks the Internet'' }} The Crown is a 2019 adult animated historical drama film based on the TV series of its same name from Netflix and Sony Pictures Television by Peter Morgan. It was distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures in the United States and was internationally distributed by Movie Land Entertainment International Distribution Group and produced by Movie Land Animation Studios, Bad Robot Productions and Regency Enterprises. The movie title was directed by Raja Gosnell; written by Stephen Heneveld; screenplay by Karey Kirkpatrick, Tony Leondis, Phil Lord, Christopher Miller and Rich Moore; and story by Sergio Pablos, Jill Culton, Chris Williams, Tom McGrath. The film title stars Jamie Chung, Chris Pratt, Dana Gaier, Gal Gadot, Bex Taylor-Klaus, John C. Reilly, Ray Romano, Mike Myers, George Lopez and Albert Brooks leading their roles. The movie title was theatrically released on May 17, 2019 in the United States by Warner Bros. Pictures and May 24, 2019 in the United Kingdom and other countries by Movie Land Entertainment International Distribution Group. The film title was nominated for Best Animated Feature at the 45th Saturn Awards, losing to Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, and receiving nominations for the Best Animated Feature at 77th Golden Globe Awards, losing to Missing Link and Best Screenplay at the 77th Golden Globe Awards, losing to Once Upon a Time in Hollywood. It is also nominated for Best Animated Feature at 91st Academy Awards, but lost to Toy Story 4. Plot Cast * Jamie Chung as Princess Elizabeth, later Queen Elizabeth II * Chris Pratt as Prince Philip, Duke of Edinburgh, Elizabeth's husband * Dana Gaier as Princess Margaret, Elizabeth's younger sister * Gal Gadot as Queen Mary, Elizabeth's grandmother * Bex Taylor-Klaus as Queen Elizabeth, George VI's wife and Elizabeth's mother, known as Queen Elizabeth The Queen Mother during her daughter's reign * Mike Myers as Anthony Eden, Churchill's Deputy Prime Minister and Foreign Secretary, who succeeds him as Prime Minister * George Lopez as Group Captain Peter Townsend, George VI's equerry, who hopes to marry Princess Margaret. * John C. Reilly as Louis Mountbatten, 1st Earl Mountbatten of Burma, Philip's ambitious uncle and great-grandson of Queen Victoria * Damon Wayans Jr. as King George VI, Elizabeth's father, known to his family as Bertie * Albert Brooks as Winston Churchill, the Queen's first Prime Minister * Ray Romano as Winston Churchill, the Queen's first Prime Minister * Athena Karkanis as the Duchess of Windsor, Edward's American wife * Mark Christopher Lawrence as the narrator. Production In July 2016, it was announced that it will be in development. In 2017 it was announced that it will be in production with Jamie Chung, Chris Pratt, Dana Gaier, Gal Gadot, Bex Taylor-Klaus, John C. Reilly, Ray Romano, Mike Myers, George Lopez and Albert Brooks will leading the voice roles. The film was animated by Movie Land Digital Production Services, who had also provided animation for the Movie Land Animation Studios' The Animals in the Attic and utilized Autodesk Maya for the animation process. In the summer of 2017, production designer Jan Roelfs stated that the sequel would be more of an adventure movie that introduces new characters and locations into the world established in The Crown. While he was not in a position to offer further details about the plot and characters, which remained highly unknown until the months before the film's release, he expressed hope that it would be a better film than the Netflix original series. In April 2018, the majority of the voice cast was announced. Jamie Chung, Chris Pratt, Dana Gaier, Gal Gadot, Bex Taylor-Klaus, John C. Reilly, Ray Romano, Mike Myers, George Lopez and Albert Brooks will lead their roles. Development Movie Land Animation Studios had already begun the process of starting development of movies with budgets of around $320 million. The intellectual property for these films was meant to be supplied by Movie Land Animation Studios among others and included Penguinopolis, Smash of Claws, The Animals in the Attic and Stickman 2: Larry's Adventure had been approaching the original crew from the television series to make a high-profile, animated theatrical feature-length film adaptation and had long wanted to partner with Warner Bros. Pictures to release the film given the network's extraordinary legacy in the world of animation, including some of the most enduring characters on cable television history. Raja Gosnell agreed to make a feature film version of the show with the promise it would be the first of a planned trilogy. During development stages of the film, he and his co-director Zack Snyder and Karey Kirkpatrick intended to revisit some of the greatest films of the time, with The Smurfs having the core inspirations for the film. Writing In March 2016, Raja Gosnell revealed via Twitter that he had begun writing the screenplay for the film along with Karey Kirkpatrick, Tony Leondis, Phil Lord, Christopher Miller, Rich Moore. Casting On April 2016, it was confirmed that Jamie Sparer Roberts are all hired as casting directors for the movie. Pre-production Pre-production officially began in the United Kingdom by early December 2015. That same month, director Raja Gosnell stated that the film will be another great love story with a new love interest being cast. The next month, production designer Jan Roelfs was announced to be designing the film's production designer, as well as Penny Rose, also making the movie as costume designer. Animation The film's feature animation were provided by Movie Land Digital Production Services, who had made 2,100 shots. Much of the animation production were provided by the same team behind Birds 2. Karey Kirkpatrick compared the visual effects to the character of GoGo Tomago from the Disney Animation's Big Hero 6. The crew used the same processes from the original television series in the making of the film, most notably the 'skroutlines', which was a seamless blend of a more traditional screenplay with a more simple outline which resembled strong short stories and gave the storyboard artists such as Maurice Fontenot, Abigail Nesbitt and Guy Moore all the creative and aesthetic freedom neccessary. Warburton and Willems themselves provided the film's animatics. It took around a year for two animators to create 10 seconds of footage that reflected the producers's vision; the animation work developed from there. During initial development, the directors worked with a single animator to establish the film's look. This number eventually grew to 60 animators during production. It became clear that this would not be enough to complete the film on time, so the crew was expanded further. The number had reached 142 animators by February 2019 and at one point to 177 animators, the largest animation crew that Movie Land Digital Production Services had ever used for a film. Animation work was completed in April 28, 2019. The CGI and hand-drawn animation for the film was combined with "line work and painting and dots and all sorts of comic book techniques" to make it look like it was created by hand, which was described as "a living painting". This was achieved by artists taking rendered frames from the CGI animators and working on top of them in 2D, with the goal of making every frame of the film "look like a comic panel". Lord described this style of animation as "totally revolutionary", and explained that the design combines the in-house style of Sony Pictures Animation with the "flavor" of digital artists such as Christopher Arambulo Cosgrove and Chris Lawrence. The directors all felt that the film would be one of the few that audiences actually "need" to watch in 3D due to the immersive nature of the animated world created, and the way that the hand-drawn animation elements created specifically for the film create a unique experience; Persichetti described this experience as a combination of the effects of an old-fashioned hand-drawn multiplane camera and a modern virtual reality environment. Technology PIX System provided the production crew with secure access to production content and project management throughout the suite of devices used. Sound services The post-production sound services for the film was edited, customized, designed and recorded at Skywalker Sound at Marin County, California in the United States of America with Gary Rydstrom designing the sound and Michael Silvers supervising the sound editorial. Music The music for the movie was composed by Henry Jackman and Rupert Gregson-Williams, who composed the movie with Ralph Breaks the Internet and Wonder Woman, with the end credit song "Most Girls", performed by Hailee Steinfeld. The soundtrack will be released on May 17, 2019 by WaterTower Music. Release The Crown had its world premiere at the Regency Village Theater in Los Angeles on May 8, 2019 and was theatrically released in the United Kingdom and other countries on May 24, 2019 in 2D and 3D by Movie Land Entertainment International Distribution Group and the United States on May 17, 2018 in IMAX, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema and 2D by Warner Bros. Pictures. Marketing Very little information about the film's plot and characters were revealed until Movie Land Animation Studios eventually released a teaser trailer and poster for it on June 1, 2018. * The teaser trailer was released on June 1, 2018 and was shown before Incredibles 2 and Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. * The first trailer was released on November 12, 2018 and was shown before Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, The JH Movie Collection Movie and Ralph Breaks the Internet. * The final trailer was released on April 6, 2019 and was shown before Missing Link, Little, Stickman 2: Larry's Adventure, Breakthrough and Avengers: Endgame. Home media The Crown will be release for purchase on HD digital and Movies Anywhere on August 13, 2019, with the Ultra HD Blu-ray, Blu-ray and DVD on August 27, 2019 by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment. Reception Box office The Crown has grossed $1.748 million in the United States and Canada, and $233.9 million in other territories, for a total worldwide gross of $374.9 million. In the United States and Canada, The Crown was released alongside John Wick: Chapter 3 – Parabellum, A Dog's Journey, The Sun Is Also a Star and The Souvenir, and was projected to gross $12–14 million from 3,652 theaters in its opening weekend. The film made $2.5 million on its first day, including $300,000 from Thursday night previews. It ended up underperforming, debuting to just $8.5 million and finishing fourth. Critical response On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 90% based on 141 reviews, with an average rating of 6.3/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "The Crown" offers a colorful distraction that should keep younger viewers entertained - and a story whose message might even resonate with older audiences." On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 90 out of 100, based on 25 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A-" on an A+ to F scale, while PostTrak reported filmgoers gave it 4 out of 5 stars. Accolades Sequel Stephen Heneveld have expressed hope for a sequel, with Requa stating that they "could make a whole other movie just on that shtick that we came up with". Heveneld added "Hopefully, we are lucky enough to be in that position. But you have to wait for the world to digest it to a certain extent... We have a myriad of ideas. Just in the discarded notions that we have entertained over the last 6 years." Credits Gallery Notes References Category:Cultural depictions of Elizabeth II Category:Cultural depictions of Winston Churchill Category:Cultural depictions of Gamal Abdel Nasser Category:Cultural depictions of John F. Kennedy Category:Cultural depictions of Charles, Prince of Wales Category:Cultural depictions of John Profumo Category:Cultural depictions of Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Category:Cultural depictions of Louis Mountbatten, 1st Earl Mountbatten of Burma Category:2019 films Category:Films based on television series Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Movie Land Animation Studios films Category:Bad Robot Productions films Category:Regency Enterprises films Category:Films scored by Henry Jackman Category:Films scored by Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:2010s historical films Category:Ameeican historical films Category:American drama films Category:2010s drama films Category:Adult animated films Category:2010s American adult animated films Category:English-language films Category:Films set in 1947 Category:IMAX films Category:American buddy films Category:Animated buddy films Category:2010s buddy films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Films directed by Raja Gosnell Category:Films produced by Ted V. Miller Category:Films produced by J. J. Abrams Category:Films produced by Chris Meledandri Category:American films Category:Films set in castles Category:Danish films Category:Danish animated films Category:Australian films Category:Australian animated films Category:British films Category:British animated films Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:Films about revenge Category:Animated films about revenge Category:3D animated films